Episode 1:Swing into action!
Swing into action is the 1st episode of sups1 arc v "sometimes Yuya it takes the power of your heart to unlock a hidden power and i know you'll have the courage to use it" E-merl talking to Yuya before his duel with Sledgehammer Summary the star Cruiser lands in the standard dimension once arriving E-merl and his friends go to the you-show duel school upon arrival they meet Yuya Sakaki a boy who wishes to make people smile by duelling Yuya and his friend Gong strong were having a duel but however Zuzu Boyle accidentally breaks the solid vision causing the duel to be canceled E-merl was thinking they should introduce him and his friends to Yuya later a few minutes later Skip Boyle(Zuzu's dad)wishes there were times like this he was a principal at a cooking school instead of a Dueling one Yuya, placing his goggles over his eyes, is frustrated because he wanted to make the audience laugh even more, but he didn't get the chance because Zuzu broke the machine Zuzu brings out a paper fan and complains that Yuya distracted her She swats at him, but Yuya dodges and bumps into Gong. Gong asks Yuya why he has to turn everything into a joke Yuya replies that there's nothing wrong with his Dueling style, as long as the audience is laughing Still angered, Gong tells Yuya that there is a difference between someone laughing at you and someone laughing with you. He reminds Yuya that his father, Yusho Sakaki Gong chides Yuya for making his Duels embarrassing). Yuya replies that the audience laughed at his father in the end. Zuzu and Gong yell at Yuya, still angry at him. the doors open Revealing E-merl an this friends also a man in a yellow suit E-merl introduces him and his friends to Yuya and the man who came with is Nico Smiley the manager and promoter of the current Action Dueling Champion, the Sledgehammer. Yuya reacts to the name in shock. He recalls an advertisement of the Sledgehammer urging others to brush up their skills at the Leo Institute of Dueling If one wanted to go pro, the Sledgehammer would be waiting for them at LID, managed by the Leo Corporation. Nico explains that the Sledgehammer is the poster Duelist at LID and that he would like to invite Yuya to join him on Fan Appreciation Day. Stunned, Yuya asks if Nico wanted him to join the Sledgehammer. Nico confirms it, adding that Yuya can fulfill his dream from three years ago And E-merl egress this is a good idea to make his comeback and his dad proud Yuya begins to hesitate as he recalls a memory of the final Duel between his father and the Sledgehammer. The announcer asks what is going on and where the current champion, Yusho, is. The Sledgehammer questions if Yusho got cold feet. The crowd is angry, thinking that Yusho ran away because he was afraid to lose. They continue their jeers, the Sledgehammer upright says that Yusho chickened out, and the crowd took his word for it and booed). A young Yuya runs to the bottom of the stands and yells that his father will show up. Until then, Yuya will Duel in his father's place. His mother, Yoko Sakaki, pulls Yuya from the stands as he continues to protest. Back in the present, Nico says the preparations are complete skip says that Yuya is old to complete but Skip refuse to make Yuya humiliated But E-merl say it's Yuya's Choice however as he said those words Yuya disappeared Yoshi and Pinkie go and find him Yuya arrives at Bridge railing thus another flashback is shown he was sitting by himself, sobbing. A hand removes Yuya's goggles, causing his tears to flow out. Yuya rubs his eyes and his father, Yusho sits next to him. Yusho encourages his son to laugh the biggest laugh he can muster whenever he felt like crying. Yuya will start to have fun once he starts laughing, and that it will become the energy he will use to keep going. Yusho removes the pendant Yuya is wearing and compares the advice to a pendulum: The more you push, the more it comes back. The same principle can be applied to Dueling, Yusho also encourages Yuya to believe in his Deck and in himself; if Yuya is falling behind, he can find a way to get back ahead again back to the present Yoshi and Pinkie find Yuya and Yuya asks Yoshi and Pinkie for a favour after 5 minutes later everyone arrives at the duel stadium Nico actives the field spell 'Castle of chaos' Underground, the Solid Vision machine releases several light beams, causing a castle to appear above ground. Nico marvels at the sight, noting that the Solid Vision castle can be easily mistaken for the real thing. He introduces the Sledgehammer, who is on top of the castle, as the Ultimate King of Action Dueling for three years. The Sledgehammer yells out a battle cry as the crowd cheers. Nico introduces the "young challenger to the Ultimate King", Yuya Sakaki. Skip cheers, but stops short when he realizes that Yuya is not showing up. Nico himself is stunned as well. A man in the audience asks if Yuya ran away, while another says he did it just like his father three years ago. A third man notes that Yuya is a coward, "like father, like son" Zuzu is offended by what was said about Yuya, but Gong and Skip stop her Yuya who was dressed like(thanks to Yoshi's and Pinkie pie's face painting and clothes painting skills)Introduces himself to the sledgehammer E-merl and his friends facepalmed or clued look and Roxas ask Yoshi and Pinkie if they had something to wit hit and they said yes back to the duel Yuya got off to a rocking start by summoning one of his 'performapal' monsters however sledgehammer was right behind him with his 'battle-guard' Monsters Yuya used Hip-Hippo's ability to summon Odd-Eyes Dragon but however Sledgehammer summoned his battle guard and got the upper hand once Odd-Eye returned to his hand Yuya thought he should just give up but however E-merl told him he had a power he could awaken his hidden power Yuya gains the courage to get back up and draws 'star-gazer magician' then suddenly Yuya's cards glowed causing them to gain a new power and pendulum summons Performapal Whip Snake", "Performapal Sword Fish" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Zuzu, Skip, Gong and Yoko are stunned by the turn of events as Yuya stands before the Sledgehammer, determined to defeat him. After a brief break Yuya uses his Performapals' and odd eyes to defeat Sledgehammer once it was over everyone cheered and some wondered what was pendulum elsewhere a sliver haired teenager had observed the battle from afar and wandered what was Pendulum back at you show duel school the place was packed with People much to the Surprise to Allie and Frederick Zuzu joined by Xion and Sci-twi are introduced to Frederick and Allie meanwhile E-merl and G-merl were signing autographs from some fans they were told that they would be on Yuya's team for the lesson of Pendulum thanks to Roxas and Lea they head over to meet Yuya meanwhile Skip tries to have students join his school but however they were only interested in Pendulum Yuya greets everyone to the 'Yuya show' Zuzu whacks Yuya with her fan and says this isn't his show two girls tell Zuzu to go away leaving annoyed if they want her to be the villain she'll play it Zuzu says she and her team challenges Yuya's team E-merl replies to Yuya to say something Yuya says they are the Sinister siren sisters causing Xion and Sci-twi to glow a dark aurora around them the crowd got fried up to see some action Skip chose the field spell 'plain plain' an environment made of nature Yuya and Zuzu got ready to duel while Xion and Sci-twi brought out their key-blades leaving a very nervous G-merl and E-merl worried about hurting them Yuya summoned Hip hippo leaving Zuzu to summon her monster Aria the Melodious Diva her Diva managed to destroy Hippo Whispering to Yuya this isn't time to lie down Yuya got back up and tried to pendulum summon using Time-gazer and odd-eyes just as he was about to summon his monsters the words ERROR appears on his disk and wondered if he could try again like he did in his last battle however it didn't go according to plan meanwhile E-merl and G-merl teamed up to combat Xion and Sci-twi and unlike Yuya they succeed once the duel was over everyone wondered why Yuya didn't pendulum summon G-merl reptiles Yuya wasn't cheating Yuya's scales were wrong but however didn't care and left leaving a scared Yuya leaving only for Zuzu, Tate, Frederic and Allie to cheer him up again E-merl thought if they can train Yuya to control the Pendulum they could have a new member for the sups1 and so they got to work elsewhere a blonde boy is speaking to someone via his Duel Disk while he throws darts outside LID, asking if he just has to steal the Pendulum Cards. The man agrees, and in exchange they will trade him the rare cards he's been looking for. The boy agrees to this and smirks as he looks at what he's been throwing darts at – a poster of Yuya. Triva Links Category:Sups1 arc v